Daddy's Little Duelist
by BatmansDaughters
Summary: One raining day a teenage boy named Yugi Muto was on his way heading home when suddenly he hears crying he wonders where it's coming when he finally found who that sound was coming from a little baby girl. He decides to keep the baby girl and named her Y/N and give her want he wanted as a child a father... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Intro

One raining day a teenage boy named Yugi Muto was heading home when he suddenly hears crying. He wonders where that's coming from. He follows the sound and finally finds who was making it. He finds a little baby girl crying in a basket. Yugis heat melt seeing a such a young baby crying he couldn't stand it! He waited little then grab the baby girl and try to cooed her. Once the baby finally calm down he smiled showing his adorable smile. The baby started to smile to. Yugi hugged her close and started to walk home using the umbrella to protect from the pouring rain. When finally Yugi made it home he was soak and wet! The baby started to laugh of how yugis hair was. This made yugi smile even more. Yugi went upstairs and place the baby down on his bed. He quickly changed. When he saw the baby also wet he went to look for his old baby clothes to put on her. While looking the baby girl was looking around when she spots the Millennium puzzle she's starts to crawl after it. Yugi who was still looking finally found it. But when he turns around the baby girl is gone! He quickly gets up and looks around when he stopped to find the baby girl fast asleep with the Millennium puzzle in her hands. His heart melts and carefully changes her picks her up and place her on the bed. "Good night Y/n" and kissess her head and falls asleep beside her.


	2. Chapter 1

Once you woke up you look around you see your daddy right behind you still sleeping. You yawn and rub your eyes. Your daddy wakes up as well he sits up yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Well y/n time to meet the gang" He says while rubbing his eyes. While your daddy gets ready you start to play with the Millennium puzzle. You're curious about the puzzle you were about to take a piece out when your daddy grabs you and gets you dress. You pout your daddy laugh of how cute you look. Even though were pouting you giggle as well. You were wearing a mini blue leather jacket and blue tights with a black shirt. You're matching with your daddy! Once your daddy was ready he grab you and his puzzle then left. "Your going to love the gang y/n! Oh wait first you have to meet yami!" You look confused and was wondering 'who's yami?' Then once your daddy put his puzzle on it glowed he turn into a completely different person! "Hello little one" you tilt your head. 'That's not my daddy' you thought. Then you started to cry. "Its okay little one I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you don't worry your daddy is safe." He said with a smile. You calm down only because he smiled. "I'll change back alright little one?" The puzzle glowed again within a second your daddy was back to normal." Sorry y/n I didn't mean to scare you like that don't worry yami is a great and kind person he won't hurt you." You nodded your head cutely.

As you and your daddy started walking a strange girl with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink jacket and a blue mini skirt. "Hi Yugi! Umm...who's the little baby girl?" "Oh hey Tea! This is y/n I found her yesterday in the rain so I decided to adopt her!" You snuggle into your daddy's chest you're shy around New people well not your daddy.."Awww she's so cute who would leave such a cute little girl~". You snuggle into your daddy's chest even more wanting to hind from her." Well come on let's go show her the rest of the gang!" Your daddy nodded. As your daddy started walking you started to play with the Millennium puzzle again you spoke some stuff in gibberish your daddy laughing at how cute you are. You giggle as well. "Hey Tea you mind helping me shop clothes for y/n she's right now wearing my old baby clothes" "sure yugi!" You really didn't care what they were talking about you just kept playing with the Millennium puzzle and speaking more gibberish.

While walking your daddy passes by a toy shop you look at the window you find a dark magician girl pushie! You have your hands out wanting it so badly! Your daddy stops and looks at the direction you have your hands out. "You want that y/n?" You look up and nodded your head. "Hold on Tea I'm going to get something for y/n!" Your daddy goes inside the store looking for the doll you want. You also was looking for it. You finally found it! You stretch your hands out your daddy looked where you were pointing your little hands at and found it as well. He pick up the pushie and started to pay for it. When he finished paying it he gave it to you. You snuggled it.

Once again your daddy started walking. "Hey Yuge!" Your head shot up wondering who said that. "Hey Joey!" Your daddy started running. "Hey yuge!-umm...what's up with the baby?" "Well yesterday I found in her the rain so I decided to adopt her!" You dug yourself into your daddy's chest. "Well she's sure is cute! Hey yuge what her name?" "Its y/n!" "Y/n huh? Well y/n you can call me Joey! Oh and by the way this is Tristan..." " Well Joey your 'very' kind to introduce me last!" Tristan then hits Joey. You giggle you didn't fell that shy anymore. Yugi look down and smile." Well me and Tea are going to buy y/n some clothes we'll be right back!" "Alright Yuge bye!" Now your daddy started walking to the store. When you guys finally made it your daddy went inside. As they were looking for clothes you started to again play with Millennium puzzle you didn't know what but you just love to play with it. You yawn after while you started snuggle with your pushie and fell asleep. Your daddy got you in a comfortable position. Your daddy kisses your head. "Hope you sleep well y/n"


	3. Chapter 2

The next day your daddy was leaving for school you didn't want him to leave! So you started crying." Y/n it's okay I'm only gone for a couple of hours." He tried cooed you. You sniffed still wanting to cry. Your daddy sighs "okay y/n you can come...but where am I going put you?" He looked around the room."hmmmm...maybe my bookbag you are small enough to fit there...Okay well let's get you ready y/n!" He while tickling started laughing and smiling. This made your daddy's heat melt seeing how cute you laugh. "Well okay y/n what you want to wear?" You thought for sec then point at one it was the same colors as your daddy you love matching your daddy! "Your matching me again y/n?" You nodded your head.

"Okay y/n!" He started to get you ready this time your wearing a mini blue sweater and blue tights with a black long sleeve shirt and your shoes were little black boots. Once your done getting ready your daddy carefully put you in his bookbag. "Okay y/n you have to be quiet shhhh okay?" You nodded again.

You close the lid and stay quiet. Then you heard a voice talking to your daddy. "Hey yugi you ready?" "Yeah let's go Tea!" Oh it's just Tea. You heard them talking for while untill they reach school. "Bye Yugi see you at lunch!" You heard Tea. "Bye tea!". Then your daddy opens the lid"Okay y/n be quiet...remember shhhh". You nodded making your daddy smile and quickly gave you kiss on your forehead making you giggle then your daddy closes the lid. Then hearing the bell ring and your daddy started running. You stay quiet slowly falling asleep. Finally you fell asleep while your head tilt on the edge of the bookbag.

You woke up when someone was calling your name. "Hey y/n come on its time to eat" . You poke your head out your were outside you tilt your head on confusion." Were in the roof top so nobody sees you okay?" You shoke your head yes. He picks you up and sits you on his lap. "Here's a cookie." You grab it and start eating it. Your daddy starts to eat as well. Once you finish eating you could see your daddy talking to yami! You tilt your head and shout "Daddy!" You said while pointing at yugi. Both yugi and yami both looked awestruck. Then your daddy finally said " Yes y/n I'm your daddy!" He said while hugging you and having you kiss on your cheek you giggle and then pointed at yami "Big brother!" You squeal. Once again yami was in awestruck. Then after a while he shoke his head "yes little one I am your big brother"he said giving you a smile. You giggle again." Alright y/n come on I have to back to class so come on.". He carefully put you in the bookbag and close the lid. And once again you fell asleep dreaming how happy your daddy was.


	4. Chapter 3

That same night you heard your daddy and big brother yami talking." How's she able to see you I thought nobody can see you?" "Maybe she has some kind of way too see me." They both looked at you. There you were just playing with the pushie your daddy bought you. You look up and smiled. "Maybe we should ask her" "okay ummm...y/n sweetie ummm...do you see big brother yami?" You tited your head and then nodded and said "Yeah I see big brother wami! He wright next to you daddy! Don't be swilly!" You laughed. Then you went back playing with your doll. "Yugi try asking how she sees me." Yugi nodded." Y/n ummmm...how can you see yami?" You looked at him with confusion eyes. "What do you mean daddy? I can always see big brother wami!" "I know sweetie but how?" You hesitated "I don't know daddy..." you said sadly. You look down you thought you disappointed your daddy."Hey it's okay y/n don't worry about! We'll figure it out!" He said with a resuring smile.

You smiled back. "Okay daddy!". You went back playing with your plushie then a idea pooped up. "Ummm...daddy can...you ummm...pway with me?" You said looking up at him with the most cutest puppy face ever!

Congratulations you just melted your daddy's heart into a million pieces! He nodded his head." Sure what not y/n!" You and your daddy played for the ready of the night. Finally you both fell asleep next to each other your daddy holding you close making sure your not cold. (AHHH I GAVE MYSELF A BUNCH OF FEELS!)


	5. Chapter 4

You were close to your daddy tossing and turning from the nightmare that crept through your mind...

You were crawling through your house it was all dark. You look around nowhere insight of your daddy...You called your daddy once,twice, by the third time you gave up and started to look for him. Every room you went to it gets darker then the previous one...You were scared of dark so this wasn't helping...Finally you came to a halt when you trip on something you look to see what you fell on...You regretted looking down it was your daddy! "Daddy? Daddy?! Daddy!Daddy!" You yelled. When you look down was he was surrounded by a puddle of jump...oh how you hope that wasn't his but but sadly that wasn't true you look at him .His eyes open a little"I-I love y/n..." he said with a weak eyes widen as he spoke his last breath..You screamed and cryed knowing your lost without your daddy...(man I'm a horrible person...even writing this gives me FEELS!)

You woke up with a jump sweating and panting. When you rub your eyes they were all watering. You shoke your head hoping it was just a look up there was your daddy sleeping peacefully. You sighed in relief it was just a dream. You silently pull away from his grasp and started to crawl somewhere else so you can cry without waking up your daddy. "Where you going little one?" Said a voice. You jump a little it was your big brother yami."Nowhere wami. Just getting my doll...". You said without turning your head. You knew if you turn your head he will see your wet eyes and ask what happen. "Are you sure y/n?" He ask." Yup I'm fine!" This time you turn your head with a fake smile. "Nice try y/n but I know that smile your daddy gives that smile when something is wrong." Your head went down your hair covering your eyes." Nothing...Nothings wrong..."You hold back your tears as you remember your dream. "What's wrong little one? Was it a nightmare?" He question. You look up at him with watering eyes."yes big brother it was...". You sniffed trying your best not trying to cry. "Its alright little one do you want to talk about?." "Not really..." "thats okay ..Hey little one you should gets some sleep alright?" You nodded your head. And started to crawl back towards your daddy. You cuddle your self with him. His eyes open a little with a smile and cuddling with you. You slowly fell asleep. This time your dream was more happier then your previously one.

When you woke up in the morning your daddy hug you like there was no tomorrow."Ummm...d-daddy your squeezing m-me!" "Sorry y/n but yami said you had a bad dream last night I want to make sure you're okay." "Well I'm fine daddy!" You said with a big adorable smile."Are you sure? Do you want to talk about?" He said with worry eyes."No-I'm mean yes? I-I don't k-know..."You studdered "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He said while looking at you. You hesitated.."I'll think about it okay daddy?" He nodded. "Alright y/n what do you want to do?"."hmmmm...I dunno"."hmmmm...Hey maybe I should teach you how to play duel monsters! Do you want to know how?" He asked. Your eyes turn in to stars well least that's what you thought."Yes daddy!" You started jumping. "Alright let's get started!". Your daddy was teaching the basics until it was time to eat. Your stomach growled."hehe sworry daddy I'm hungry." You said nervously."that's okay y/n let's go get something to eat and then we can go back training okay?" You nodded. He pick you up and went to the kitchen. "What do you want y/n?" "I want y/f/f!(means fave food)" you said happily."Alright" after you ate you and your daddy went back to his room and started training with you. After awhile you fell asleep on your daddy's lap."Night y/n" your daddy said putting you on his bed.


	6. Chapter 5

(By the way yugi has kept you for a couple of months already)

You finally learned how to walk! Your daddy was very proud but sadly since you know how to walk you can't go to school with him anymore. "Sorry y/n but you can't..." "please daddy!"You begged. He sigh "no sweetie...but don't worry I'll be back before you know it alright?" "Okay daddy..." You look down wanting to go with but he's right you can't go. He saw your sad face went down your level then crumble your cheeks. "Don't worry sweetie I'll be back" he said while nuzzling your small nose. You nodded and nuzzled back. Then a idea popped in yugis head. "Here take good care of this okay? Remember your big brother yami is in there so be very careful alright?" He said while giving you his millennium puzzle and putting it around your neck. You grasp "but daddy this is yours! I can't take care of it!" "Yes you can y/n just make sure you don't let anyone have it okay?" "Okay..."You said."Good now gotta go okay? Please take good care of it! bye y/n!" He said while running at the door. You sigh "how am I going take care of big brother yami?" You thought. "Hey maybe I should practice on dueling! But then again maybe I'll sleep first since its still early..."You yawn. You walk back to his bed and lay down slowly fell asleep.

You woke up a little dizzy rubbing your eyes and yawning. You totally forgot you had the millennium puzzle so once you got off the bed it's like something was sinking you down. You fell off the bed and landed on your head." Ow that hurt" You said rubbing your head then you look down."oh yeah daddy gave me his puzzle so I can watch big brother yami!" You said hugging the puzzle." What do you want to do big brother?" You thinking he could here you. Surprisingly he did but he was talking in your head."whatever you want to do little one. Remember you're watching over me so you decide." He said smiling at you."hmmmm...can you play with me big brother please?" You asked cutely. "Of course little one I would love to play with you." He said kindly. You jump for joy and ran towards the bed looking for your dark magician girl plushie. You found it and grab it running back on the floor. You played with yami until you fell asleep hugging the puzzle making sure nothing happens to it."Hey y/n I'm home!" Yugi shouts. "Y/n? Y/n! Are you here?" He shouted then he went up to his room finding you sound asleep. He pick you up and took you to his bed. He took his shoes off and jacket then went to lay down with you bringing you closer so you're warm. "Glad you took care of yami..." he said kissing your nose. You open your eyes a little and smile. "Your welcome daddy" and went back to sleep.

Yes I finished! HOPE YOU LIKE AND COMMENT!

~LOVETMNTMIKEY


End file.
